homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Makaan
Makaan is the main antagonist in . A cunning warrior and stronghanded strategist, Makaan was the greatest threat the Hiigarans faced following their return to Hiigara. His war against Hiigara nearly gave him control over the galaxy and it was only his obsession with the Sajuuk that led to his ultimate defeat. Makaan is the only canonical villain in the series besides the Taiidan Emperor Riesstiu IV the Second to be named. He is also the only single character besides Karan S'jet that is known to be an Unbound. Biography Makaan's life is, for the most part, a mystery. While the details of his invasion of the Hiigara system and his war with the Mothership Fleet are well known, very little before that invasion is. The Sajuuk-Khar Makaan's discovery of the Third Core made his power nearly unvanquishable. Even the Hiigarans could no longer defeat them and the Bentusi had long since abandoned any military presence. Not only did he now have one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy under his domain, but he also had the power of far jump, something even the Taiidan at their height had never possessed. Some would think it was inevitable that Makaan would turn on and attack his Hiigaran allies. But nothing of the sort was true. The Hiigarans, though with a much smaller population than the Vaygr, still were a potent fighting force and one in which military service had become something of a requirement (due to the Hiigarans' fear for a century of losing their homeworld to a more heavily number and armed force). A war with them, if fought improperly, could be disastrous. It is also possible Makaan had his own reasons for not attacking the Hiigarans immediately. The key was that Makaan did not turn on the Hiigarans until his own worshipers began to convince him he was the Sajuuk-Khar. Once that happened he became overconfident, and lost fear in defeat. It was only a small matter from there to his attack on the Hiigarans. Therefore, how he became the supposed Sajuuk-Khar and his early years as such are an important factor in Makaan's life. The Vaygr War Makaan's military buildup inevitably led to war. As the Hiigarans prepared for the prospect by building a new mothership at Tanis the Vaygr analyzed Hiigara's defenses. The plan, so far as Makaan had it, was to try a new strategy, one he had never tried before. Instead of bothering to take particular worlds to fortify a position in Hiigaran space he would take advantage of the Hiigarans' lack of numbers and bypass their entire defense network, hitting Hiigara and capturing it before the war had really begun (curiously, the Hiigarans have used the very same tactic against Taiid, which led to their exile). The plan was nearly jeapordized however when he discovered the construction of the Pride of Hiigara at Tanis. Instead of heading straight for Hiigara he decided to eliminate this threat first, believing the mothership not yet finished and rather defenseless. However the attack on Tanis was hardly a major victory for though the shipyard and base there were destroyed the Mothership Fleet escaped intact. It was then that Makaan resorted to his earlier plan and took Hiigara rapidly. Though the Mothership Fleet arrived in time to recover its crew from the homeworld Makaan did manage to take the world, at least strategically. Hiigara became disconnected with its fleet and the remaining Hiigarans outside Makaan's domain were forced to take command of themselves. There was one thing that Makaan didn't count on, and that was that the Hiigarans would discover the Gatekeeper of Sajuuk, a Progenitor Dreadnaught needed to unlock the powers of Sajuuk. Though Makaan recovered an identical vessel faster the fact that the Hiigarans had realized that the true challenge was to recover Sajuuk and not defeat Makaan's fleet meant ill for the Vaygr. Furthermore the involvement of the Bentusi against the Vaygr aided in Makaan's eventual downfall, although their numbers had dwindled to (supposedly) just Bentus as a result of Makaan's efforts to destroy them and recover their far jump core. It was ironic then that the Bentusi granted their hyperspace core to the Hiigarans who then used it to their advantage. It was then that Makaan came up with final grand strategy. He would bait the Hiigarans and bring them to the outskirts of Balcora, a giant black hole at the centre of the galaxy. The only way in and out was either through the Balcora Gate or by using the powerful quantum wave generated by the Sajuuk when activated. Should he trap the Hiigarans there he hoped to recover the two cores they possessed and combine them with his, allowing him to conquer Sajuuk and become the undisputed ruler of the galaxy. The plan backfired however when the Hiigarans were better prepared than he thought. Through great effort they finally managed to destroy Makaan's fleet and indeed his own flagship. With Makaan's flagship destroyed and the warlord presumed dead, the Vaygr War was now nearly over. Abilities Makaan is a very talented individual. He is for example a brilliant strategist who became nearly unstoppable during the Vaygr War. He also is charismatic, able to unite the Crusades for the first time in recent history. As an Unbound however he also came in possession of many unusual abilities. He was able to sense the fabric of space and hyperspace both around him, and move his flagship as though it were his own body. It is also quite possible he was telepathic, as he was able to send a message to Karan over the fabric of hyperpace as she came closer to the Sajuuk. Trivia * In early versions of , Makaan was not actually a person, but rather an artificial intelligence who had manipulated the Vaygr into becoming his minions. Like most other parts of these early scripts this was eventually scrapped when Relic essentially restarted the production of the game in 2002. Category:Homeworld 2: Characters Category:Lore: Characters